


Snowfall

by akso, orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #SeungGilNeedsMoreLove2K17, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, F/F, It doesn't get angsty til later, Kid Fic, M/M, No smut because they're still smol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, they're all cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akso/pseuds/akso, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki has a pretty good life at the orphanage.





	1. Why Can't We Keep It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://one-very-sexy-katsudon.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fone-very-sexy-katsudon.tumblr.com%2F).



"We can't exactly just keep it.." Yuuri half-whispered to Viktor as they watched the youngest of the trio sitting on the floor and tapping a black and white kitten on the head.

"Yurio or the cat?" Viktor said with an amused smile on his face, he really wasn't taking this situation seriously, at all.

" _Viktor!_ If someone finds the cat we'll all get in trouble, especially you!" Yuuri still had to keep his voice down, afraid of anyone but Viktor hearing him.

Yuri had only been at the orphanage for roughly a month, and hadn't even really talked to anyone aside from Viktor and Yuuri. At the ripe age of five, he had somehow gotten a cat into their shared room.

"It'll be fine~ We don't get in trouble for having Makkachin, do we?"

"There's a difference! Makkachin lives with a family down the street, not in here!"

"If the cat is such a big problem, you should tell Yurio to put it back yourself..." Viktor smirked, lying down on his bed.

"I can't just do that, you're older and that kid hates me!" Yuuri gestured a hand towards the blonde. Viktor shrugged.

The younger Yuri had remained oblivious to the discussion happening right in front of him, until Yuuri walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Uhhh Y-Yurio-"  
"That's not my name!"  
"Yuri, I'm sorry but we can't exactly keep the ca-"

The blonde turned around in an instant to stare Yuuri in the face, how could a five year old be terrifying? Yuuri had no clue.  
Regret. Regret. Abort.

"Why don't we jus' get rid of you 'nstead?" Though Yuuri was caught off guard, he was silently laughing at the fact that Yuri had purposely avoided using the letter 'L' and a couple of others,in his speech, since he couldn't properly pronounce most things yet. It was adorable in Yuuri and Viktor's eyes, but if anyone told him he'd probably punch them in the stomach (that's all he could really reach.)

"Hurry it up Yuuri! We have to go to dinner in five minutes~" Viktor chimed from his bed, a more-smug-than-usual look on his face.

"Fine. We'll keep the cat. He can stay in here while we eat dinner." Yuuri sighed, he was obviously lying. But the look on Viktor's face was priceless.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

"Guys! Look over there! He's pretty!" Phichit shout-whispered to Viktor and Yuuri.

He was pointing at another table across the dining hall, there  was a boy around ten. Sitting alone.

"Oh, that's Seung Gil. Do you know him?" Yuuri said while nudging Yurio to finish his food.

"Oh my gosh, both his AND my roomie left today. I wonder if he'll move in with me, like what happened with you guys!" Phichit didn't take his eyes off the kid, not once.

Yuuri looked at the boy more intently, he looked lonely. But not sad, it was strange.

"I'm gonna go talk to him!" Phichit jumped up and carried his bowl over to the kid.

Yuuri smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Hi! I'm Phichit!" He sat down, a little to close for comfort to the other boy.

"....I'm Seung Gil." He said, shuffling away slightly.

"Can I call you Seu?"  
"I'd rather you n-"

"Awesome! Seu, do you like hamsters?"

"N-no, I'm more of a dog person.." His expression had changed from mild discomfort to slightly flustered, he somehow couldn't bring himself to not enjoy Phichit's company.

Phichit leaned over and whispered "I actually have a hamster under my bed, its got a lil' cage and everything!"

"How have no nuns found it yet?"

"I'm sneaky.." He practically giggled.

"Do you play with any animals on the street? Like the other kids?" Phichit touched his finger to his lips.

"I.... I used to have a dog, when I was six and my parents- ....It was four years ago and I cant remember the name but it was a Jindo." Seung scratched the back of his head, he had no idea why he was still talking. Nobody else in the orphanage had even spoken to him for more than a few seconds at most, not even his roommate.  
**\--------------------------------------------------**  
After  Viktor and Yuuri were sure that the younger Yuri was asleep, Yuuri picked the cat off of his bed and let it outside through the window and sat on Viktor's bed, facing each other.

"He's gonna be upset tomorrow." Viktor broke the awkward silence with ease, he even chuckled a little.

 **\--------------------------------------------------**  
Phichit smiled, he actually had ended up rooming with the shy kid from dinner. Another reason that he was happy was because he didn't even have to end up collecting his relatively small amount of belongings and taking them to the other boy's room and got to stay in the room next to Yuuri's. Seung didn't seem to mind though, he didn't really seem to care about it all that much, actually. It was late, around eleven if Phichit had to guess, when they were both laying on their respective beds and trying to sleep.

"When's your birthday, Seu?"

"I'm asleep."

"Whaat? No you're not..."

"Fine, it's June sixth."

"How old are you this year?"

"Nine. Now let me sleep."

"Seu, I'm older than you!"

"So? I don't care..."

"So cruel, you'v-"

"Phichit, what's that crunching sound?"

"It's my hamster!"  
  
"How the hell has nobody found him yet?"

"I'm sneaky."

Seung Gil huffed and pulled the covers around himself, it was freezing. The two of them laid in silence for a few moments.

"Goodnight, Seu."  
There was a pause.

"Night, Phichit..."

They were awoken by  what sounded like something being knocked over outside, and Seung shot up and looked around, clutching the front of his pyjamas and running his fingers through his messy, dark hair. Phichit however, almost laughed at the site. He practically knew it was just Viktor and Yuuri but Seung looked as if there was a serial killer outside their door.

Scratch that, he did laugh.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

Yuuri was awoken by the cold, he slowly opened his eyes and grabbed his glasses off of his nightstand. Yuuri rubbed his eyes and saw that the window was open. He stumbled up to close it, and looked at the two other beds in the room. Viktor was lying down, his messy but beautiful silver hair spread out and dangling off the sides of his thin pillow

Yurio's bed was empty.

Yuuri almost instantly put two and two together, the window being open and Yurio being gone.

The twelve year old face palmed. "He must've snuck out." He said aloud.

Yuuri shook Viktor awake, and even with his hair nearly covering his face entirely, he let out a muffled sentence.  
"Yuuriii~ its the middle of the night...."

"Viktor, get up."  
"Whyyy...?"  
"Yurio's not in his bed!" Yuuri was careful to speak in hushed whispers, waking other kids- or worse, one of the nuns would be a mistake.

"Maybe he got up to go get water or something'....."  
Damn, Viktor was a different person when half asleep.

"Nobody's allowed out of their rooms after nine, moron."  
"Well. What should we do, Watson?" Viktor actually sat up, and pushed his bang out of his face.

"We have to look for him, grab your coat."

As they opened the small wardrobe that was certainly not fit for three boys, they noticed that Yurios gloves and hat were still there.

"Crap, he's probably freezing out there...." Yuuri let his motherly side show.

"How did a five year old even sneak out anyways...."  
"Viktor, you taught him."  
"You make it sound like I'm a bad influence or something...."

"Mostly because you are."

Viktor started climbing down the tree next to their window, Yuuri following behind him.

Naturally, the silver haired boy wasn't looking where he was stepping and knocked over a trash can when they reached the ground, leading to a lecture from Yuuri.

"Yurio!"" Neither of them knew how shouting his name would be of any use. But was that going to stop them? Of course not.

The snow was already starting to fall around them,  both their hand were cold.

But Yuuri sure as hell didn't expect Viktor to straight up grab his.

The younger boy's face went a light pink colour and he turned away. But he didn't let go, not for a second.

"I'm thinking about taking you guys to the park tomorrow, after our chores." Viktor chimed, his breath was visible in the winter air.

Yuuri nodded in response and they continued speed-walking to look for the youngest member of their small trio.

They turned a corner, and to Yuuri's relief, there was a small blonde boy in white pyjamas patting a black and white cat.

Yurio was obviously shivering, but he didn't seem to even care.

Just as Yuuri was about to call out to him, Viktor bolted across the road and scooped Yurio into his arms with ease. The blonde was startled, but in no time he started hitting viktor and demanding to be put down. Viktor laughed, but he had a serious look on his face when he said. "No more sneaking out without me or Yuuri, okay?"  
The blonde turned away and stuck out his tongue.

Yuuri smiled at the sight, and walked calmly across the street.

"Yurio, why were you even outside?" Yuuri had a soft look on his face.

" ....'Couldn't find Mr.Cat, so I looked for him..." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Viktor and Yuuri caught each other's gaze, and instantly cracked up in laughter.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------**

The three of them walked back to the orphanage, without the cat. They climbed up the tree and went through their window, Yurio only requiring minimal help from his seniors.

They brushed snow off  their shoulders, Viktor nor Yuuri couldn't be bothered to scold Yuri for what he did, and they took their coats off. Yurio  fell asleep the second he fell upon his bed.

Viktor and Yuuri had also collapsed, both on Viktor's bed. Hell, they didn't even bother pulling the covers over themselves.


	2. The King And The Skater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've changed a little detail in the first chapter, and it was only a few character's ages so there's no need to re-read. As well as some tags.
> 
> I also replied to a comment with a list of ages, that I have now made adjustments to. So here is the updated version.  
> Viktor-16  
> Nishigori-15  
> Chris- 15  
> Yuuko-14  
> Mickey-12  
> Sala-12  
> Yuuri-12  
> Emil-11  
> Anya-10  
> Phichit-9  
> Seung-Gil-9  
> Georgi-9  
> Leo-9  
> Isabella-7  
> JJ-7  
> Mila-7  
> Otabek-6  
> Minami- 6  
> Guang-Hong-6  
> Yurio-5  
> The rest of the coaches are all adults!

Phichit had one of those 'friends with everyone and extremely happy about it' personalities, which could be both an inconvenience and annoyance to his beloved friend Seung-Gil at times.

Since the two now shared a tiny, tiny room, he (unwillingly) knew pretty much everyone that Phichit knew (which was basically a hundred percent of the kids in the orphanage). Though he couldn't even remember half their names.

 

The Korean boy was mostly indifferent to the other kids, finding them annoying in a worst case scenario. But he could tolerate a couple. A good example was Yuuri, who was relatively quiet himself but a kind person, though his 'friend' Viktor could be a little too loud for his taste at times.

 

Arguably two of the more annoying kids were the twins. Sara had good intentions, only really wanting to be Seung-Gils friend. Though it was a bit of a challenge to have to push the older girl away.

 

_Especially when her brother was around._

 

Mickey was nearing closer and closer to the top of Seung-Gils list of things that irked him to no end. He was constantly bugging Seung-Gil about 'having a crush on Sara'. Even though Seung-Gil showed no interest in her and she was clearly more fond of that red-haired Russian girl.

 

But they were both still good to him.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
Seung-Gil huffed as he turned the page of his novel. He withdrew his knees slightly closer to his chest and moved the book up a little in an attempt to cover the light that had seeped through the branches and leaves he was sat underneath.

 

The kids were allowed to go around town throughout the day as long as they had permission and were back before curfew. The younger kids also had to be accompanied by someone who was at least twelve. However, Seung-Gil never really went out unless he was visiting the library.

 

So simply sitting in the courtyard reading was more than enough for him.

 

Though he typically seemed rather focused, he got distracted easily. His dark eyes kept glancing over towards an ants nest. From what he could tell the small black bugs were carrying crumbs. Someone must have dropped their sandwich somewhere.

 

"Is that 'The King and The Skater'?!" He recognised the voice as Phichit's.

  
"I _love_ that book! And the movie, and the remake! They're all my favourite!" He continued on, the reading boy paying him no mind.

When Phichit was halfway through a sentence and describing why he loved the franchise so much as well as retelling the entire plot he suddenly put his hands over his mouth and Seung-Gil looked up at him.

  
"Ahh sorry! I spoiled a little!"

 

"It's… Fine. I've already read this book several times before so…"

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Japanese boy stared at the small amounts of different coloured wool. There wasn't nearly enough to finish a solid coloured version what he was making. He had planned on knitting Viktor a scarf for valentine's day.

"Yuuri, Yurio~! I bought some cakes!"

Viktor closed the door and set the paper bags full of treats onto his bed, and looked around.

"Huh? Where's Yurio?"

"He and JJ got into a scuffle, so they're cleaning the mess hall."

The older boy nodded, and sat down next to Yuuri.

 

Yuuri barely had enough time  to hide the scarf.

 

Viktor handed him a piece of carrot cake, and bit into his own strawberry slice.

"How did you even get these?"

"Oh~ I helped an old lady lift a sign outside her bakery!" He smiled, there was now pink frosting in his fringe. Yuuri's cheeks reddened a little.

 

They weren't allowed sweets or treats at the orphanage, so a few pieces of cake were a lot to treasure.

 

"You should probably get that icing out of your hair before a nun sees it-"  
  
Viktor ignored him.

 

For whatever reason, this ticked off Yuuri.

 

The younger boy raised his hand, leaned in and wiped the sugary topping out of Viktor's hair. It was the silver haired boy's turn to blush.

 

They stared at one another a little, not even blinking.

 

Their noses and more importantly- Their lips were centimetres away.

 

Yuuri could feel Viktor breathing, and they both smiled slightly.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

  
JJ had finished cleaning his half around ten minutes before Yurio gave up on his.

 

It was difficult for him to make friends. Especially considering most kids his age typically got along with everyone. Viktor and Yuuri often tried to 'set him up' with other kids in hopes of getting him to make a friend. They only really succeeded with Mila and Georgi.

 

But he hadn't made them his friends himself.

 

The blonde boy sat on one of the seats, playing with the washrag, when he heard someone come up behind him.

  
"Go away, JJ-"

"…Can I help?" The voice certainly wasn’t JJ's.   
Yurio didn't remember every face from the orphanage, so this slightly older boy was unfamiliar to him.

He was around five centimetres taller than Yurio, and had dark hair styled into an undercut similar to JJ's, he was already carrying a rag.

 

"Why do you want to help?" Yuri snapped, a little too hostile.

"You seemed like you were having trouble….."

They both worked in silence together for a while, stealing glances towards one another.

 

After they had finished, Yuri asked a question.

"What's your name? Mine's Yuri,"

"Otabek. I like your name, Yul-Yuri." Otabek seemed to be a little less than good at pronouncing Yuri's name, but for some reason the blonde didn’t mind.

 

When Yuri went into his room with Otabek beside him, Yuuri practically squealed in delight, and Viktor ran up to the five year old and hugged him.

"You finally made a friend all on your own~! I'm so proud! You two can share some cakes~"  
Yuri attempted to shove the older boy off, but he wasn't exactly successful. Viktor and Yuuri were genuinely happy for him, and Otabek stood in the doorway, looking flustered and shuffling his feet.

   
Yurio then noticed that his leopard plush was still sitting on his pillow, and he scrambled to try and hide it- But Otabek had already seen it.

Yuri had expected to be teased, but Otabek only smiled softly.

"What's her name?" Otabek walked over to it, tilting his head.

"…He's a boy. And his name is Scott, like spot!" Yurio was a little surprised at his friend's response, as the whole reason he got into a fight with JJ earlier was over the stuffed animal.

"I have a bear toy in my room too…"  
"Let's go get him then!" Yurio grabbed his hand and the two ran down the hall.

 

 

Yuuri and Viktor were almost in tears from how happy and accomplished they felt.

 

 


	3. Scarf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late;;;;

Though some didn’t like the idea of having your birthday on a holiday, Chris enjoyed it.

Valentine's day was always fun for him, especially when it involved Viktor and Yuuri.

 

Chris and Viktor had been friends since Chris first came to the orphanage at no more than six years old; and though they never had any romantic feelings for each other, they were always close.

 

But even though he had Viktor, he still felt lonely.

 

A few weeks prior to his birthday, his boyfriend had gotten adopted. Of course, it saddened him greatly. But he knew that it'd happen eventually. They hadn't even technically 'broken up', as they still sent frequent letters to each other. But that didn’t stop Chris from feeling some form of  'emptiness'. Viktor knew this, it was obvious to him.

 

That’s why for the first two weeks of February, Viktor spent his time organising a 'party' for Chris. Though he could only convince eighteen people to get involved as well as the nuns' permission, it did make Chris feel a little more 'at home'.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

They ended up drawing names out of a hat to find teams.

Chris looked down at a sheet of paper and it read.

**Group One:**

**Anya**

**Minami**

**Otabek**

**JJ**

**Sara**

**Group Two:**

**Phichit**

**Yuuri**

**Emil**

**Yuuko**

**Georgi**

**Group Three:**

**Viktor**

**Leo**

**Guang-Hong**

**Chris**

**Seung-Gil**

**Group Four:**

**Mila**

**Takeshi**

**Yurio**

**Mickey**

**Isabella**

Chris smiled, he figured that it'd be nice to play something that the younger kids would enjoy. They had decided on a scavenger hunt in the park and nearby woods.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Where's Otabek?"_  
 _"What's the point without JJ?"_  
 _"I want to be in Sara's group!"_  
Takeshi's eye twitched at his teammates whin **es.**

Aside from Mila, everyone seemed like they would rather be in another team. And as much as we would rather be on Yuuko or Yuuri's, he was confident they could win.

  
Although that confidence quickly dissipated the second he saw Yurio up a tree, like a panther or something.

 

"Yurio! What are you doing?!"  
"One of the items is tree sap! So I told him to climb that tree!"  
"ISABELLA."

Takeshi calmed himself down.

"We could have gotten sap from anywhere on the tree, stupid!" Mila stuck her tongue out and her and Isabella bickered.

As Takeshi sat on the ground with his face in his hands, Mickey was the only one to notice that Yurio wasn't getting any lower. And that was a problem.

 

"Need some help?" Mickey looked up.

"…No."  
"Can you get down yourself?"  
The younger boy hesitated.

"…Yes."  
Mickey's left eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Why don’t you come down and help with the scavenger hunt then?"  
"D-Don't want to!"  
Mickey sighed.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

"Okay, first item we should try to find is a patterned feather." Yuuri brushed his hair out of his face.

"Found one!" Phichit cheered, he was good at spotting things.

Georgi and Emil on the other hand…

 

Emil was playing with a squirrel, and Georgi was looking for Anya's group.

Yuuko was also being productive and trying to get the amount of pebbles they needed. But unfortunately, she was only grabbing the 'pretty' ones, which slowed them down a little.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

Seung-Gil was in figurative hell.

He didn’t really have any interest in birthday parties. But though he would never admit it, he admired the charisma that Chris possessed. And he had heard that there'd be cake.

Two 'little kids' (one of which was actually his age) were hardly focusing on the scavenger hunt and instead looking for flowers.

"Leo~ I like the orange ones!" He could practically hear Guang-Hong's goofy smile in his voice.

So to sum it all up: Guang-Hong and Leo liked making flower crowns, and Viktor and Chris had no sense of direction.

"I wish Phichit was here…"He whispered to himself.

Leo and Guang-Hong looked over at him.

"Seu, do you like Phichit~?" The two of them said in unison, leaning in towards him.

He was at a loss for words, he stumbled over syllables in an attempt to deny it.

 

"You know, I'll be old enough to leave in around two years.." Viktor smiled. He didn’t seem happy about it though.

There was a brief moment of silence between him and Chris. But Viktor saved to conversation.

"Haha! And you and Georgi will have to look after the little ones~"

"How are things with you and Yuuri?"  
"Well, he's kind of a brat. But he's adora-"  
"Other Yuuri."

"Oh! I have his valentine's present in my pocket!"  
Viktor reached into his jeans, and pulled out a poodle keychain.

"It looks like Makka!" Viktor basically had hearts in his eyes.

"Viktor, Makkachin's not your dog!" Though it sounded mean, Chris was laughing about it and Viktor joined.

**\--------------------------------------------------------**

The Crispino twins were known for being dependant on each other.

 

_Except Sara didn’t really need Mickey at all, to tell the truth._

 

Over the years. Her, Yuuko and Anya had become close. She also thought about Mila as her cute younger sister (but she definitely planned on marrying her when they were both of age).

 

And again, Sala was independent and more than capable of leading  a team.

 

Which is probably why they won the scavenger hunt. The prizes, turned out to be candy (which nobody knows how Viktor got a hold of it).

Minami was running around in the middle of a sugar-high and squealing about how much he admired Yuuri, which was incredibly adorable.

It took them a little too long to really notice that one group hadn't come back yet.

 

They weren't in any danger or anything. They just couldn’t get Yurio out of the goddamn tree, like he was a kitten or something.

 

Takeshi had tried to climb up, but he snapped the lower branch and neither he nor mickey were tall enough to reach the next one up. And though he'd never admit it, Yurio looked like he was about to burst into tears.

 

Mila was convinced that Isabella 'provoked' him into climbing up that tree, and she was seriously pissed for a seven year old.

 

"Ah, there you guys are!" Viktor caught his breath.

After Takeshi explained what had happened, he finally noticed Yurio.

"Yurio, can you please climb down?" Viktor had that weird soft voice.

"No! B-But like, I totally could if I wanted to!"  
Thankfully, Viktor was tall enough to reach the branches that Mickey and Takeshi couldn't.

 

Really, he looked like an older brother when he carried the five year old down.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yuri, do you want some of my candy?" Otabek held out a few sour snakes. And truthfully, Yurio was happy enough that Otabek called him by his real name.

He grabbed a red snake, and began nibbling on it, mumbling a 'thank you'.

 

"Ahh~ Young love is sweet!" Viktor whispered to Yuuri.

It was dark, the park only being dimly lit by streetlamps and sparklers that everyone was fooling around with. There were nuns, of course. Which meant the kids had an extended curfew.

 

"V-Viktor, let's go somewhere else.." Yuuri grabbed the other boy's hand and dragged him to behind a few trees, right next to the river which was reflecting bright moonlight, as well as a few lights from apartments and hotels from the city across from it.

 

Yuuri reached into his backpack, and Viktor's eyes became the size of stars.

 

Yuuri had handed him, a multi-coloured scarf. The light blues, reds, cyans, lilacs, yellows, everything about it looked beautiful to him. Especially the way Yuuri's cheeks were flushed at Viktor's reaction.

"I…" Viktor began.

"Thank you, Yuuri." It was a simple phrase, but it held so much weight to the two of them.

  
Viktor felt his pockets, but the keychain was gone.

 

'Damn, must have fallen out while I was climbing the tree…' Viktor thought.

 

"I had a present… I swear…"

"It's okay, don’t worry about it." Yuuri's tone was completely genuine. God, what did Viktor do to deserve him?

 

_To make up for the loss of his present, Viktor stole one more kiss._

 


End file.
